Power Reveled
by WolfGirlStarlight17
Summary: Summary: The Inutachi group thought Kagome was a weak Miko with purifaction powers and to heal injuries. Wrong. She was a powerful demon that she had to hide her powers. She had left the group to the north because InuYasha betrayed her by going to Kikyo. 3 months pass by and Kagome meets the gang again but in her original form:a demon. Can the group recognize Kagome? Kag/Sessh
1. The Lightning Daughter's Return

**Power Reveled**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the anime InuYasha ,Rumiko Takahashi does. Rated M for lemon**

** (Kagome's beast – **Kaogme )

**Summary: **The Inutachi group thought Kagome was a weak Miko with purifaction powers and to heal injuries. Wrong. She was a powerful demon that she had to hide her powers. She had left the group to the north because InuYasha betrayed her by going to Kikyo. 3 months pass by and Kagome meets the gang again but in her original form:a demon. Can the group recognize Kagome before the can be enemie's? Kag/Sessh

**Warning: Language and Lemons **

**Kagome's return, and the strange Hanyou**

A raven haired girl raced to the shrine that connects the modern era to the feduel era. Kagome slid open the door ran down the steps hauled her self over the well and went through. The well shined all around her to the past, the feduel 3n the light stop glowing she landed on the bottom. She looked up and saw the vines, she walked to the vines and started climbing up the vine to the top of the well.

"oh" kagome signed.

She got up and started walking to the village of Edo, where the gang was. When she reached Kaede's hut.

"Hey guys, hello lord Sugimi, lady Izayoi, lors Sesshomaru and lady Sanae" she greeted with kindness and respect.

"Hello Kagome" Kaede said

"Hey Kagome" Miroku and Sango said together

"Welcome back Kagome" lady Izayoi and lady Sanae said in unsion

"It's good to see you again Kagome" lord Sugimi said

"Hmn" Sesshomaru said quietly

"Good to see you guys and um… it's good to see you again Sesshomaru

Kagome went to sit by the fire while Kaede is making stew and closed her eyes and started talking to her beast.

**Beast**

**When are we going to show our true forms cause I don't like being in human form that much. It's really annoying to be human.**

Kagome

Just bear with me, we will show them but when the time is right, we will show them the truth about me and my real family.

**Beast **

**Alright, I'll wait but you know how I am when I wait**

Kagome

Can you please go away right now I need to think.

**Beast **

**Ok I'll go away **

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed everybody was staring at her and was giving her the creeps.

"what?"

"you kept your eye closed for 2 hours Kagome"

"so what, I was concentrating my powers"

"yeah right"

"just drop it please sango?"

"all right"

Kagome heard a noise from the door and it was InuYasha and noticed it was dark outside.

"hey Inuyasha , where were you?

"keh, none of your business wench!"

"geez! Just asking a question , don't be so rash about it."

"keh"

Then Inuyasha just walked out of the room without saying another word. Kagome started to get worried and very curious about him.

'Something's up with him' Kagome thought.

**InuYasha's choice and Kagome's true form**

The next day the same thing happened again and Kaogme's beast was getting curious about him. Why? Because he's barely talking to anyone and been gone the whole night.

"Guys I'm gonna look for InuYasha ok?"

"Alright but, be careful Kagome."

**"**I will"

And with that she left to go find InuYaha in the forest. Kagome went into the forest and had been walking for about 10 minutes until she saw Kikyo's soul collectors. So that's when something in her mind clicked. InuYasha was all those nights, so Kagome put a barrier to keep her hidden nobody can see, hear, or even sense her. Then she followed the soul collectors until she saw InuYasha and Kikyo together. She stop until she was next to a tree.

"InuYasha , what are you gonna do about that girl? Kikyo said

"Soon and trust me I don't want her either she is so annoying but the food from her time is good" InuYasha snarled then smirked. He bent down and kissed Kikyo on the lips and soon they were taking their cloths off. Kagome was just standing there watching them undress and mess each other up.

So Kagome ran from the group and went North to her real family and while she was walking she didn't shed tears like she usually did but she didn't this time. Kagome lift up her wrist that had a braclet that showed a beautiful dragon design and ripped it off.

The clouds were getting darker and lightning erupted the wind was getting harder and swopped around Kagome, her eyes were changing from brown to red , the black hair grew longer until it stopped at her ankles, she grew fangs and claws and her outfit changed too. She wore a black cape with a hoodie that comes up to her ankles, a shirt that is connected to the cape, a skirt that went up to her mid-thighs and heeled boots that is just under her skirt. Kagome put out her right arm and lighting strucked her hand and went through her whole body. And she put out her left arm and lightning started forming into Kagome's weapon : her Sythe then hooked it to the back of her bottom waist and continued walking to the North. Kagome was the daughter of the North the Dragons.

Kagome was the Lightning Dragon.

Back at the camp everybody was getting worried for Kagome

"I wonder if Kagome's alright" lady Izayoi replied with a worried voice

"Don't worry lady Izayoi Kagome always go after Inuyasha when he's in the for-" Shippo was interrupted by the lightning.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeik" Shippo shriek by the massive thunder and lightning.

Everybody went outside to see the dark thunder clouds. Everybody notice I didn't start raining like it always do. It was strange thunder + lightning clouds started without rain.

"This thunder it reminds me of someone I know…." Sugimi said

"Who Sugimi" Sanae asked

"Wait! Can it be…but that's impossible!?" Sugimi said being shocked

"Who is it father?" Sesshomaru asked

"The Lord of the North's daughter has return" Sugimi replied

"Isn't it the Lightning daughter, they had to send away?" Izayoi said

"Yes, and she has return atlas" Sugimi said proudly

"Who is this 'Lightning daughter' Sugimi?" Miroku asked

"She is the oldest along with her twin brother the Fire son, those two are the oldest of the six children the Lord of the North ha-" Sugimi was interrupted

"SIX !?" everybody said at the same time, even Sesshomaru joined in.

"Yes, six and as I was saying he has six children so, each child has a different element and the same element. The first one is Lightning, the second is Fire, the third is Ice, the fourth is Psychic/Fire, the fifth and sixth are Psychic because there both another set of twins. And his mate just gave birth to the seventh one three months ago the Grass element." Sugimi explained

"Wow" everybody said

"But that's not all, those children also has there own weapon and demon that is connected and based on their element. And I meant their Dragon's name they keep."

"Can you tell us their names and their dragon's name?" Shippo said

"Yes I can, I say their name with their dragon's name. Kusin and Kusa are the twins name, Mew and Mewtwo are the twin's dragon's name the Psychic ones, Kusaki and Victini are the son's and dragon's name their the Fire/Psychic, Kussane and Kyruem are the daughter's and dragon's name their the Ice, Kuyo and Reshiram are the oldest brother's and dragon's name their the Fire one and last but not least, Kagome and Zekrom are the oldest sister's and dragon's name their the Lightning, their the most powerful demon's I have battle-" Sugimi was interrupted again

"Excuise me Sugimi, but did you say Kagome?" Sango said

"Yes, I did"

"Is it that the Kagome, we know?" Miroku said worriedly

"I don't know but she remind me of her Miroku, but once I battled her and lost-"

"Battled who and lost?" Inuyasha said coming into the group

"Your father was telling us who made this weather, the lord of the North's family, and how he battled the oldest daughter" Izayoi explained

"Can you explain how you met her and how you battled her Sugimi?" Sanae asked

"Yes I can. It was when Inuyasha was just a pup."

**Flashback starts**

'I was flying across the West until, I saw the clouds coming together and lightning appeared. So I went to check it out and when I went to the main core I saw a teenage girl resting with her dragon Zekrom, she was wearing a black cape that covers her arms with a hoddie, a blue shirt that shows her collar bone and shoulders with a red corset covering her slim waist and shirt, a skirt that went up to her mid-thighs, black 2 inch high-heeled boots with blue strings that stopped beneath the skirt. She had creamy vanilla skin( like Sesshomaru's) she had black designs on her cheeks that went to her chest and continued down but, her hair was up to her ankles with blue streeks in it. I wanted a better look at her but I steeped on a stick that snapped and I looked up and saw her eyes opened they were crimson red, white eyes with black pupils (it's Zekrom's eye from Pokemon) that's when she reached behind her and took out her weapon: a 9 feet Sythe. So I took out Sounga for a battle.

"Who are you and why do you come in my father's lands?" she asked

"My name is Sugimi Inu Tashio, the Lord of the West and I was flying until I saw lightning, then I came across you. And who **are** you?" Sugimi said calmly

"My name is Kagome Lightning Higurashi, the daughter of the North and I was resting peacefully until you stepped on a stick and disturbed my sleep and you know I should kill you for being in my father's land!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards Sugimi

Sugimi also ran towards her and when they were close they brought their weapons and it clashed together. Sugimi was struggling to force weight on Kagome but it didn't work. Kagome pushed up their weapons and kicked Sugimi in the stomach that made him spit out a little bit of blood and kicked him in the face that made him flew him to a tree and fall to the ground.

I was struggling to get up while Kagome was walking towards me, but she was stopped.

"KAGOME!" an unfamiliar voice yelled

And there was a man that looked just like her but he was wearing boots and a white cape. So I took that chance to stand up and notice Kagome put her head down

"Stop this now Kagome, he is you're great grandfather" the man said and walked over me.

"Sorry about that, uncle Sugimi"

"Kouchkin? Is that you?" Sugimi asked questionly

"Yes it is uncle" Kouchkin says

As Kouchkin helped his uncle up Sugimi noticed his nephew was grown into a man. And he was proud of him since his parents died and Sugimi had to take care of him, he was like a son to him when he didn't mate Sanae or Izayoi.

"Wow, you have grown into a man Kouchkin" Sugimi said proudly

"Thanks and I got a mate and pups" Kouchkin replied

"Really, how many pups" Sugimi asked

"Six" Kouchkin says

"Wow." Sugimi said speechless

"Kagome, come over here!" Kouchkin yelled

Kagome came over and stoop by her father. She was up to her father's shoulders

"Yes, father?" Kagome say

"This is your great grandfather"

"I'm sorry grandpa I didn't know you were my great grandfather." Kagome bowed down in respect

"It's okay Kagome" Sugimi hugged her and Kagome hugged him back.

"We got to go but, we will see you again sometime uncle!" Kouchkin yelled as him and his daughter were flying

"Bye grandpa!" Kagome yelled and both father and daughter waved, Sugimi waved back and both of them flew to their lands

**Flashback ends**

"And that's when I last saw him. Then a few years later Kouchkin told me when Kagome was in danger and sent her to the modern era for protection. And now that she came back she got her memory back she has been traveling with Inuyasha." Sugimi explained.

"Wait a second, let me get this straight Kagome was a demon, she hid her powers and never told us?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Yes, yes and yes" Sugimi answered Inuyasha

"Were is Kagome?" Sango asked

"What you mean she's not here?" Inuyasha asked

"No, she was suppost to be with you Inuyasha " Miroku said with a-matter-of-fact tone

"You went to see Kikyo again didn't you Inuyasha!?" Shippo yelled

"Keh, it's not of your business" Inuyasha said

"She probably went to the North to her family so, I think we should look for her in the North first before anywhere else" Sesshomaru said

"That is a good plan Sesshomaru. We can searcg for her first thing in the morning" Sugimi said

"Fine but we bring Kikyo, just in case we find a jewel shard" Inuyasha says

And with that every body plus Kikyo went to sleep since they have to find Kagome in the morning.

Me: Please Review since it's my first time writing a story


	2. The Battle between a Dragon and a Spider

**Power Reveled**

**Disclaimer – I don't Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does but I do own the dragon family. Rated M for language and lemons**

Me: Hey guys! It's me again, last time my brother kicked me of the computer *mumbles about older brothers*

Kagome: Hey April, how are you doing?

Me: Fine and you after the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing?

Kagome: Good but once the battle is over I am going to-

*Both hear moans and groans in the closet. April and Kagome sweat drops*

Me and Kagome: They are dead

*Kagome and April attacked the closet and started beating the shit out of Kikyo and Inuyasha*

Me and Kagome: Please *punch* Enjoy *kick* the *use Inuyasha's tetsusaiga WIND SCAR!* story

**The Battle between a Dragon and a Spider**

"Imoutai" Kuyo whispered

"So you were here all this time, Naraku?" Kagome curiously asked

"Yes I was, I was following the group and decided to fight them to make the Inutachi come to get the jewel and make you come here" Naraku explained

"So you were here?" Kussane yelled

"With a barrier up so no one can know I'm here."

"You sneaky little spider" Kagome was furious now

"Enough talk, let's fight" Naraku announced

And with that Naraku and Kagome disapeared and all the gang could hear are metal clashing and seeing blurs. And next thing you see Naraku is above Kagome with his sword clashed on Kagome's Sythe. Both were stugling to surpass each other. Then they both backed away and Kagome sprang forth and kicked Naraku in the face, but he dodged and kicked Kagome in the stomach and punched her that made her fling towards the group. Before she could touch the ground she did a back flip and sprang forth towards Naraku, elbowed him in the back that sent him flying to the ground, appeared before he touched the ground, kneed him the stomach that sent him straight up again appeared before him and finally kicked him in the face that sent him straight to the trees. Kagome landed peacefully on the ground.

Now Naraku was pissed so he got up and went straight towards Kagome to kick her but she dodged again kicked him in the shoulder and next thing you hear is bone cracking because Kagome disconnected Naraku's arm and his shriek of pain.

"Who and what are you?" Naraku asked

"I am the thunder clouds that soar through the sky, the daughter of the North, I AM KAGOME LIGHTNING HIGURASHI, THE MASTER OF LIGHTNING!" and with that lightning surrounded her and her Sythe started obsorbing the lightning.

"Say good-bye puppet! LIGHTNING SLASH!" Kagome yelled

Then Kagome slashed her weapon towards Naraku and released the attack that went straight to Naraku head on and destroyed him. Then Kagome shethed her Sythe and walked over to the group and her family, she smirked when everybody's mouth was opened and eyes wide. She walked over to her father and was going to ask him until...

"KAGOME, THAT WAS SO EPIC!" Kussane yelled then lunged at her sister again

"oh no, not agaaaiin!" Kagome shrieked and fell to the floor… again…

"Kussane, get off of me!" Kagome yelled

So Kagome pushed her sister off of her since she wasn't listening to her at all.

Then everybody started asking questions to Kagome one-by-one and Kagome had to explain how she was a demon and how come she didn't tell them. By the time Kagome finished explaining everything it was sundown, so they made camp.

"Wow, Kagome you look very pretty as a demon" Shippo said cutely

"Thank you Shippo, it fells so much better to be back in my original form and I am gonna go hunt us some food, oh and before I could forget I can transform into anything" Kagome replied

So Kagome transformed into a black fox and ran into the woods to find some boar, deer, or and ox. Everybody was having a little chat until they heard twigs snapping so they all looked and saw Kagome with a deer and a ox both in her mouth that was already skinned so all it needs to be is to be cooked and eaten. Everybody was surprised to see that Kagome can find some food, so she cut them into pieces, put them on sticks, and put them over the fire so the can cook, Everybody chatted more and InuYasha was getting curious as to why Kagome wasn't speaking with him. It got late so everyone went to sleep except for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Are you surprised to see me as a full demon Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I am to see you a real full demon Kagome" Sesshomaru replied

"But, can I ask you one thing?" He asked

"Sure" Kagome said.

"Will you able to let me court you so you can be my mate, Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly

"W-what?" a shocked Kagome asked

"Will you be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked again

* * *

Me: hey, guys sorry it was short but I need your help. See I am going to make a cross over fanfic and I need help on picking another anime that can go with InuYasha . The choices are Yu-Gi-Oh (the original with Bakura, Joey, or Seto), Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (with Yusei), or Full metal Alchemist (with Edward or Roy) those are the choices pick one and sent it to me

Kagome: wow it's that hard to thinks a second story?

Me: yes it's hard so choose one write it 2 me so I can make a second story

Shippo/Me/Kagome: See ya guys later


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note**

Sorry, I was taking so long, I wasn't able to make the other chapters so I am sorry for not writing this story. So about the second story I'm going make are what I said in the third chapter.

Be specific about the anime you want me to write, not just the anime but which character as well.

Yu-Gi-Oh!(original) – Kagome/Bakura , Kagome/Joey, Kagome/Seto or Kagome/Atem

Votes:

Yu-Gi-Oh!5D's – Kagome/Yusei

Votes:

Fullmetal Alchemist – Kagome/Roy or Kagome/Edward

Votes:

Thank you,

Yusei's Girl16


	4. The relationship of a Dog and a Dragon

**Power Reveled**

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does, but I own the dragon family. Rated M for lemon and language but *warning: there will be a lime in here***

Me: Hey guys, it's me and since my brothers are not here I'm on the computer all day (I hope)

Kagome: I'm surprised Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate *blushes*

Me: don't worry he will take good care of you, or else I will have to hurt him. Just kidding

Kagome and I both laughs

Me: On with the story

**Previously on Power Reveled**

"But, can I ask you one thing?" he asked

"Sure" Kagome said

"Will you be able to let me court you so you can be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"W-what?" a shocked Kagome asked

"Will you be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly

**The relationship between a Dog demon and a Dragon demon**

"I don't know what to say" Kagome replied

"Oh, I understand that you don't-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

He was confused but soon, closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss by pulling Kagome close to his body and plunged his tongue in her mouth and had a tongue battle for dominance. Sesshomaru won the tongue battle but Kagome moaned of pleasure. But soon the both of them pulled away for air and they we're both breathless. When they both were pulled away Kagome noticed they weren't at camp.

"Where are we, Sesshomaru?" a breathless Kagome asked

"Where we can be alone together" a breathless Sesshomaru said with a smirk and with out another word he bit her, a courting mark for when they mate they will be together forever.

"But, we have to wait a week to mate each other" Sesshomaru huskily says

"Seriously?" Kagome asked

"Yes mate" Sesshomaru said he attacked Kagome's neck with butterfly kisses.

***WARNING: LIME and don't judge me cause it's my first time writing one***

Sesshomaru started kissing Kagome's neck on where he would mark her as his own mate. He was licking, sucking and nibbling her neck and soon he started hearing her moans and mewls of pleasure. Next thing she knows she's on the ground naked and so was Sesshomaru..

"Ohhhhhh, S-sesshomaru…." Kagome said breathless as he sucks her breast like a pup.

Sesshomaru stopped sucking and switched to the other breast while his hand worked on the breast he was just on. Soon he stopped, Kagome whimpered for the lost of his mouth on her breast. Sesshomaru started licking and kissing his way down to her womanhood.

"ah… a-AH! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into Kagome's pussy. He kept sucking and licking her sweet nectar but a yell was interupted.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome!" Their fathers called out to them.

'Oh shit! It's day time already!?' was in both of their minds as they hurriedly got their clothes on.

"Father" Kagome and Sesshomaru said calmly as they went to see their father

"Your mother was worried sick about you Sesshomaru" Sugimi said

"Sorry, I was talking privately to Kagome about the search for Naraku" Sesshomaru lied but it was partly true.

"Alright but, come eat your mother cooked breakfast Kagome" Kouchkin replied

"Yes, father" Kagome says

The four made it back to the camp, ate Saki's delisous cooking, packed up and went on the search for Naraku. By the time it was noon the group caught at least 20 jewel shards cause of Kagome's help, everybody was taking a break from the fighting. Until dragon demon itself went to take battle with the group.

"Keh, this will be a piece of cake like all the others" InuYasha cockily says

"InuYasha wait, you can't us-"Kuyo tried explaining something to InuYasha but it was too late since he launched an attack

"Blacklash Wave!" Inuyasha launched

It hit the dragon but when the dust cleared out it had no affect.

"Why didn't it worked?!" a confused InuYasha asked

"You're a fool InuYasha a dragon can only be killed by other dragons itself like us"

Kagome said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

Everybody was shocked the attack from InuYasha's sword didn't work because he wasn't a dragon demon.

Next thing you see and hear are Kagome and Kouchkin yelling

"Lightning Slash!"

"Roar of Thunder!"

Both attacks were fused together and launched at the dragon that was killed easily.

Everybody was shocked and impressed on how Kagome and Kouchkin can really poses the power of lightning.

"Now that's what I call thunder and lightning" Sesshomaru said with the slightest hint of shock in his voice.

Kagome went over the remains of the dragon and pulled out at least 20 or 25 jewel shards and sense that they were real and not a fake.

"How can a dragon hold this much jewel shards, yet can be destroyed easily?' Kagome thought

"How many jewel shards did it have, Kagome?" InuYasha asked

"Hn… at lest 20 or 25 I'd say" Kagome said with an emotionless voice like Sesshomaru talks

"NANI?!" the whole was shocked 20 or 25 jewel shards in just one demon who was destroyed easily, wow that was really something.

"So now we have more than what Naraku has we have ¾ of the jewel and he probably has ¼ of the jewel, so now we need is to find Naraku, rip his heart out, crush it, take the rest of the jewel, wish for it to be gone forever and return to the life we all always wanted" Kagome said with venom in the words she just spoke about.

"Oh kay um, why don't we take a break literally?" Saki asked and everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

But when they were about to pack it was night time already. And that night when everybody was asleep Kagome went to where Sesshomaru slept, cuddled with him and both fell asleep dreaming about each other.

Me: Hi guys, I finally did chapter 4 of this chapter and I was short but the other chapter will probably be a little longer

Inu: Finally!

Me: Oh shut up InuYasha!* throws him into a closet with Jakotsu but he doesn't

Know it's him*

Jak: So is my sexy puppy gonna dance for us?

*InuYasha screams like a little girl while banging on the door to let him out*

Me: See you in the next chappie

Shippo: Bye!


	5. The relationship of two Demons

**Power Reveled**

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does, but I own the dragon family. Rated M for lemon and language but *warning: there will be a lime in here***

Me: Hey guys, it's me and since my brothers are not here I'm on the computer all day (I hope)

Kagome: I'm surprised Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate *blushes*

Me: don't worry he will take good care of you, or else I will have to hurt him. Just kidding

Kagome and I both laughs

Me: On with the story

**Previously on Power Reveled**

"But, can I ask you one thing?" he asked

"Sure" Kagome said

"Will you be able to let me court you so you can be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"W-what?" a shocked Kagome asked

"Will you be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly

**The relationship between a Dog demon and a Dragon demon**

"I don't know what to say" Kagome replied

"Oh, I understand that you don't-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

He was confused but soon, closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss by pulling Kagome close to his body and plunged his tongue in her mouth and had a tongue battle for dominance. Sesshomaru won the tongue battle but Kagome moaned of pleasure. But soon the both of them pulled away for air and they we're both breathless. When they both were pulled away Kagome noticed they weren't at camp.

"Where are we, Sesshomaru?" a breathless Kagome asked

"Where we can be alone together" a breathless Sesshomaru said with a smirk and with out another word he bit her, a courting mark for when they mate they will be together forever.

"But, we have to wait a week to mate each other" Sesshomaru huskily says

"Seriously?" Kagome asked

"Yes mate" Sesshomaru said he attacked Kagome's neck with butterfly kisses.

***WARNING: LIME and don't judge me cause it's my first time writing one***

Sesshomaru started kissing Kagome's neck on where he would mark her as his own mate. He was licking, sucking and nibbling her neck and soon he started hearing her moans and mewls of pleasure. Next thing she knows she's on the ground naked and so was Sesshomaru..

"Ohhhhhh, S-sesshomaru…." Kagome said breathless as he sucks her breast like a pup.

Sesshomaru stopped sucking and switched to the other breast while his hand worked on the breast he was just on. Soon he stopped, Kagome whimpered for the lost of his mouth on her breast. Sesshomaru started licking and kissing his way down to her womanhood.

"ah… a-AH! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into Kagome's pussy. He kept sucking and licking her sweet nectar but a yell was interupted.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome!" Their fathers called out to them.

'Oh shit! It's day time already!?' was in both of their minds as they hurriedly got their clothes on.

"Father" Kagome and Sesshomaru said calmly as they went to see their father

"Your mother was worried sick about you Sesshomaru" Sugimi said

"Sorry, I was talking privately to Kagome about the search for Naraku" Sesshomaru lied but it was partly true.

"Alright but, come eat your mother cooked breakfast Kagome" Kouchkin replied

"Yes, father" Kagome says

The four made it back to the camp, ate Saki's delisous cooking, packed up and went on the search for Naraku. By the time it was noon the group caught at least 20 jewel shards cause of Kagome's help, everybody was taking a break from the fighting. Until dragon demon itself went to take battle with the group.

"Keh, this will be a piece of cake like all the others" InuYasha cockily says

"InuYasha wait, you can't us-"Kuyo tried explaining something to InuYasha but it was too late since he launched an attack

"Blacklash Wave!" Inuyasha launched

It hit the dragon but when the dust cleared out it had no affect.

"Why didn't it worked?!" a confused InuYasha asked

"You're a fool InuYasha a dragon can only be killed by other dragons itself like us"

Kagome said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

Everybody was shocked the attack from InuYasha's sword didn't work because he wasn't a dragon demon.

Next thing you see and hear are Kagome and Kouchkin yelling

"Lightning Slash!"

"Roar of Thunder!"

Both attacks were fused together and launched at the dragon that was killed easily.

Everybody was shocked and impressed on how Kagome and Kouchkin can really poses the power of lightning.

"Now that's what I call thunder and lightning" Sesshomaru said with the slightest hint of shock in his voice.

Kagome went over the remains of the dragon and pulled out at least 20 or 25 jewel shards and sense that they were real and not a fake.

"How can a dragon hold this much jewel shards, yet can be destroyed easily?' Kagome thought

"How many jewel shards did it have, Kagome?" InuYasha asked

"Hn… at lest 20 or 25 I'd say" Kagome said with an emotionless voice like Sesshomaru talks

"NANI?!" the whole was shocked 20 or 25 jewel shards in just one demon who was destroyed easily, wow that was really something.

"So now we have more than what Naraku has we have ¾ of the jewel and he probably has ¼ of the jewel, so now we need is to find Naraku, rip his heart out, crush it, take the rest of the jewel, wish for it to be gone forever and return to the life we all always wanted" Kagome said with venom in the words she just spoke about.

"Oh kay um, why don't we take a break literally?" Saki asked and everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

But when they were about to pack it was night time already. And that night when everybody was asleep Kagome went to where Sesshomaru slept, cuddled with him and both fell asleep dreaming about each other.

Me: Hi guys, I finally did chapter 4 of this chapter and I was short but the other chapter will probably be a little longer

Inu: Finally!

Me: Oh shut up InuYasha!* throws him into a closet with Jakotsu but he doesn't

Know it's him*

Jak: So is my sexy puppy gonna dance for us?

*InuYasha screams like a little girl while banging on the door to let him out*

Me: See you in the next chappie and I need at least 10 reviews if you want chapter 5, thank-you

Shippo: Bye!


	6. Another author's note

**Author's Note**

Sorry, I was taking so long, I wasn't able to make the other chapters so I am sorry for not writing this story. Since my dad was changing his room during Christmas and I have been working on the chapters and a new story. Again I am very sorry please don't hate me


	7. Author's Note 3 TT

_ Authors Note Im soooooooooooo sorry that i haven't been able to write chapters for Power revealed is because my dad put away my brothers monitor since he has a laptop now and this message is my bros laptop. And so my dad is thinking he should get me a laptop but i dunno .AND IM REAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLY SORRY THAT I CANNOT WRITE TO YOU GUYS. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP ON WRITING CHAPTERS FOR POWER REVEALED _


	8. an 4

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload any stories and I'm really really really for that . It just that I have working on my school homework and since I'm in seventh grade some of you know that I'm in a lot of working going on. So I'm so deeply sorry I will try to make more stories. WolfGirlStarlight17


	9. warning

Hey, guys. It's me WolfGirlStarlight, um.. I just wanna let you guys know that I'm going to rewrite Power Revealed. It's the same story but just redited redited so it would make more sense and you guys can understand the story. I know it's taking me so long and you want a new chapter , but my dad said he's buying me a laptop so that's a good thing. But anyways, remember remaking the Power Revealed story.


End file.
